oOA captains first love Oo
by lady luck 170
Summary: Looks like somethings do change.The Blitzkriegboys allowing one girl they trust to join them for the upcoming tournament, but what they don't realize,is how Tala has grown onto her presence, could there be love?R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: A whole new team!

Please read and review, I wouldn't care if you gaveit a bad review just as long as I have your opionis on it please, I'm asking politely thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1: A whole new team!

Another year has been after the BEGA justice 5 tournament ended, another tournament came up it was another tag team tournament. This was yet another tournament for everyone who thinks they have a chance of defeating the world champion Tyson!

Ray went back to the white tigers followed by Max returning to America with the PPB allstarz, and as for Kai he as usual went back to Russia with the Blitzkrieg boys, but not all their members were boys…..

The fiery red head captain spoke furiously on the phone to his midget friend Ian, who once again made an excuse not to join them for this year's tournament. He slammed the phone angrily and growled in anger looking at his team for opinions on what to do? He looked around the room for suggestion from his team, Spencer sitting on the couch, Bryan lying on the bed, with his hands behind his head and Kai of course in his usual position leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"So what now, Tala? Spencer asked with his arms crossed

He didn't reply to his blonde's question, he was in deep thought thinking who could replace Ian, he already had Kai but he needs one more player to qualify for the tournament. That was when Bryan suggested…

"What about Eva? She's an all time champion, unbeatable and incredibly strong and we've known her for a long time!"

"Um… Bryan there's two problems one we're the Blitzkrieg boys and two she's a girl!" explained Spencer in a serious voice

"So! She was in Biolvolt with us and you've seen her fight she's the best and could easily beat Tyson. So what do you have to lose?" replied Bryan

"He has a point Tala, she is incredibly strong and not annoying like the other girls" said Kai looking up at Tala for a reply

"Yeah that would be great in all, but the problem is we don't have her number!" said Tala protesting against his idea

Kai then slipped his left hand into his left pocket pulling out his silver slim mobile phone out. He dialled a few numbers and called it putting it on loud speaker, it was ringing until a female with a strong British accent answered with a polite "Hello, Lee mansions"

"Is Eva there its Kai" said Kai

"Oh master Kai hold on I'll get her on the phone" said the servant

"Hello?" said Eva

"Hey, Tala here wants to talk to you…." Said Kai indicating to Tala to speak

"Yeah we were just wondering if you would join our team for this years tournament?" asked Tala

"Ooo, I don't know the Black panthers already asked me to join their team as well and now your asking me. Wow this is hard I don't know which one to choose?" said Eva sarcastically

"Just tell us yes or no?" said Spencer

"Okay! Keep your pants on! So where do you want me to meet you?" said Eva

"Meet us in Russia, in the Bio dome" said Tala

"Fine. I'll see you then, bye" said Eva as she moaned and hanged up

"There problem solved we have another player and you get to see Eva" said Kai returning to his usual position

Tala raised an eyebrow at his response, he asked him" What do you mean by that?"

"Don't act like you don't know, I've noticed how you flirt with her occasionally and stare at her when no one's looking!" replied Kai smirking

"It's a free country. Besides what's the problem it's not like a crime?" said Tala

"So our captain does have a crush on our ice phoenix?" said Spencer teasingly

Tala blushed a bit and furiously looked away ignoring what Spencer just said and protested against his theory.

"Don't worry we won't tell her" said Spencer placing a hand on his captains shoulder

Tala looked over his shoulder at the other two responding with a nod, he sighed with relief knowing his little secret is safe for now….

* * *

What do you think so far hmm...remember review or comments are all welcomed. 


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter 2: reunion

It was six in the morning, it was silent but the alarm was ringing constantly until Kai tapped his hand lightly over the cold metal casing, and it stopped. They all awoke but still trying to adjust to the lighting rubbing their eyes and stretching. They all got up and changed, they had four hours to get to the Bio dome to meet Eva there.

As they arrived at the reception entering their details, they waited for their fifth player to arrive. They stood by the wall waiting for quarter of an hour, until a group of girls or fans came running in to see them, they left and went to their locker room.

They all sat on a bench wondering what was the delay? Eventually they left because they had to appear in front of the other team and that's when their question was answered….

"And now make some noise for the girl who can rock your world, but not in a dirty way! The BBA would like to present our selected singer and dancers Eva and her new single every time we touch!(By Cascada)" said Jazz screaming down the microphone

That was when Eva appeared on a moving platform along with Mariah, Matilda and Hilary on their own platform. She wore a silvery v neck dress with long sleeves, that reaches her hips ,filled with loose beads and a denim short. The others wore the same black tattered dresses with their hair down and curled.

The boys was shock at first to see her, but they weren't shock about seeing her singing, it was how much she changed, she now had hazel brown streaks in her jet black hair. Her eyes has now changed from golden brown to one green eye and the other blue(contact lenses) She was singing and dancing magnificently along with her dancers, the boys weren't the only one who was gob smacked, the others had the same reaction.

As the song ended the crowd went roaring with cheers and applauses, watching her slowly disappearing on the platform pulling her down.

"That's something you don't see very often" said Spencer The others nodded in reply and walked to their locker room which was besides Tyson's.

Now usually the Blitzkrieg boys don't show any emotion but hearing Tyson and Daichi argue over something pathetic, is really ticking them of! Bryan couldn't stand the noise any more he was starting to get a headache, he stood up and banged his fist on his neighbours wall, shouting loud enough for the whole corridor to hear "OH STOP BICKERING AND GROW UP DUDE"

His team was now laughing a bit watching Bryan getting angry, it's hilarious Just as Bryan was about to hit his fist against the door, Eva walked through the door, and saw his fist flying towards her! She quickly reacted and grabbed his fist, twisting it behind his back. Bryan struggled to get free but failed to because Eva was twisting his tighter until he says "Mercy!" which he did even though he hates saying it to her.

She came in wearing denim shorts, a black v neck jumper hood, black boots laced with belts and her white gloves fingerless gloves, she also had a brown belt around her right leg holding her launcher which is a gun and another on her waist holding her shorts held her blade. What caught their attention the most was her face she looked more astonishing than they could ever imagine, her hair was down for a change, and she also wore a three stud earring with two dangling silver strings from it. She came in and brushed her hairs of her shoulders looking at them.

"Okay I'm here. What?" said Eva with a confused face

"Explain yourself!" said Kai walking over to her with his arms crossed as usual

"Oh you mean that whole dancing thing, yeah um… I'm only doing this for extra money" said Eva

"But your already rich, why do you need more?" asked Bryan

"Because I needed a job anyway and I have my other reasons" replied Eva "So what's wrong with you two?" looking at Tala and Spencer who were still surprised to see she's changed a lot.

"Blitzkrieg boys and White tiger x please report to the beystadium" said Jazzman

They all made their way to the beystadium where their opponents stood. They were setting up the stadium which gave them time to plan. "Okay here's how it goes if it's a tag team Eva and Kai will fight, but if it's a single fight then it will be me then Kai, understand?" explained Tala

They all nodded in agreement to his plan, but turns out Lee and Ray wants a tag team battle, which meant Eva and Kai were facing them first. The dish was filled with water and had only two stones as a platform.

"Alright Ray I'll take the girl you take Kai got it?" said Lee

"Lee she's stronger than she looks you know, so be careful!" said Ray

"He's right I am so don't so don't bother trying to win" Eva shouted Kai smirked at his partners replay, he thought it's true and yet she knows she's right not in an ego way.

"Looks like this match is going to be quite interesting from my view what do you think Brad?" said Aj

"Oh you said it Aj" replied Brad in his jolly tone "3,2,1 let it rip!" shouted Jazzman down the microphone.

The battle then raged on as the bladers fight their opponents, knocking them off the rock and into the water. Both neko-jins then indicated to each other for a surprise attack called Striking white lightning Paws! But luckily the two phoenixes's flied away before the attack could reach them, combined their attacks creating a whirlwind of ice and fire! It went smashing into the tiger's blade knocking them against the stadium but they managed to survive the attack, both spinning weakly and the bladers now leaning on their knees.

"Draptrez, Diamond dust!" Eva commanded A sudden rush of cold air was picking up in the arena and turned into an icy wind filled with little bits of ice daggers freezing the opponents she then clicked her fingers and the ice shattered allowing Kai to make his move which finished them off. Their opponents looked disbelief at their defeat by a girl! The crowd applauded with cheers to the winners. Jazz man then kept talking about the astonishing battle before he announced the next players: Tala vs Mariah.

"This should be easy!" said Tala smirking

"I don't know about that because she can be very cunning, so watch it if I were you" replied Eva

Tala however ignored her suggestion and grunted softly, walking to the beydish with pride thinking this battle will end quicker than he can say his full name!

"You know you can back out now while you have the chance than losing to a girl!" said Mariah in a mocking voice

"Whatever this an easy win!" replied Tala in his harsh voice Mariah pouted at first and then put on a serious face when she was fighting, already the two used their ultimate attacks hitting head on which caused a great force pushing them back a bit.

Many minutes into the battle and both bladers were a bit breathless, Mariah however was planning something to knock him out. She then used her agility creating many copies of Galux, which confused Tala, she then attacked him in many directions. He was so close to losing that he just managed to win just! Tala walked back to his team with pride as usual looking at Eva then turned to his team with a huge smirk on his face.

"I did warn you though and you nearly lost if…." Said Eva been cut off by Tala

"It wasn't for my quick thinking, I know!" said Tala He walked off to the locker room first followed by Spencer and Bryan then her and Kai.

Before Kai and Eva entered the locker room they were stopped by an angry voice coming from behind them shouting "I am going to rip, that Tala into pieces and then I'll ….."

"Mariah leave it would you he won fairly" said Ray holding her by the wrist stopping her from attacking Tala

"It's not that he's just so sexist!" shouted Mariah Everyone looked at her wondering what he could've said to her, but eventually Ray and Lee managed to drag her away but they couldn't stop her protesting about Tala. After all the commotion they left and went to Tala's mansion. He was showing them all their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3: Past regrets

Chapter 3: Past ex

"I suggest now you should go and talk with Eva, but whatever you do don't shag her!" said Kai warning him

"Huh! What makes you think I'm going to something repulsive like that!" replied Tala

Kai then gave him a stern look and gave him another warning then went to his room. Tala went to his room and found Eva looking out the window with her arms crossed whilst leaning on the door frame. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Eva then slapped him hard across the face!

"What!" said Tala "Keep your hands, to yourself pervert! What did you say to Mariah anyways she's pissed with you!" asked Eva sternly looking at him

"All I said was she was less superior than her team-mates because they're all boys. Which is true" said Tala

Eva sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down, still looking cross with him. He then walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder saying he didn't mean it and constantly apologises. Eva smiled at him and forgives him this time! Tala gazed deeply into her eyes almost like he was hypnotizing her as he leaned in, slowly. She could feel him breathing on her as he got closer each second he leaned in until Spencer came through the door making Eva jump a bit.

She got up off the bed and walked through the door and completely ignoring Spencer. Tala sighed and gave Spencer a stern look, which made him laugh a bit as he closed the door behind him and said

"I'll just pretend I didn't see anything" "You practically saw everything and I was so close too!" said Tala angrily

"Well if you really want her, I suggest you should play hard to get" said Spencer in a teasing tone

"Well, what great advice anything else I should know about getting girls?" said Tala in an annoyed voice

"Yeah don't shag her straight away! That puts her off you completely" whispered Spencer in a sarcastic tone

Tala rolled his eyes and laid on the bed asking him

"What is everyone's problem it's not like I shag every girl straight away!"

Spencer nodded and smiled at his captains question, which made Tala grunt silently.

"Hey has anyone seen Eva? There's some dude at the door waiting for her?" said Bryan

Both Tala and Spencer looked at each other with a confused face wondering who's at the door? As they reached the doorway they saw a tall dark tan, hansom boy about their age standing at the door, one hand holding his helmet and the other supporting his weight on the doorframe, he was wearing jeans and a leather jacket. They couldn't see his eyes though because he wore sunglasses.

"So is she here?" asked the boy

"She's just gone to the stadium, and you are?" said Kai standing behind Tala

"The names Daz, and I'll be going now" said Daz

"Um bye?" said Spencer closing the door

"I say we follow him I don't trust him!" said Tala all of the sudden

"Yeah your right, he didn't even say what's his business with her" said Bryan

Eventually they all went and followed him to the stadium and saw Eva there as well but meditating with her blade. Eva heard some light footsteps and opened her eyes slowly to see Daz walking towards her, she gave a little gasp and a surprise look.

* * *

"Daz? What are you doing here?" asked Eva still in shock 

"Well I thought I might as well come and see you" said Daz who was looking at the floor but looked up as Eva jumped off the stadium platform and landed a few steps from him, she had her hands to her hips asking

"What about?"

Daz sighed at first then went explaining about

"Those girls who still slate your mate!"

"Yeah what about them what did they do this time?" asked Eva in an angrier voice

"Neh, now their blaming me for finishing with her and getting her pregnant, which I didn't"

"You didn't really come here asking me that did you?"

Daz looked confused and asked "What?"

"Daz usually you come and see me for a chat but when you did that face it always meant your asking me out again"

"Oh! So would you?"

"Daz it's been a year since I broke with you, why do you want me back anyways?"asked Eva

"Because I miss those times you and me had together as a couple and you were the best girl I've ever had and still will be!" said Daz romanticly

"What about that bimbo of yours I thought you two were happy together?"asked Eva sternly

"Nothing happened between us I just went to comfort her!" explained Daz

"You got her pregnant didn't you?" said Eva cutting in

"No!" Daz shot back

Eva sighed and walked towards the exit until Daz grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his arms, securing her tightly

"Come on you're not even giving me a chance, your pointing all the bad points about me but what about you?"

Eva released herself from his arms and gave him a stern look and said in serious tone

"Name one bad point about me then"

"Okay then, what about the way you took of without telling any of us where you went or when we were dating you always left me these text, to wait for you but you never turn up, or I findmy friends clothes in your room!"

"What are you talking about?" said Eva raising an eyebrow

"You text me to give you a lift but you never turned up for every one of them and I find someone else clothes in your room, almost looks like Toms clothes" said Daz walking back and forth gesturing his arms.

"What! I never did that! What about you dating that bimbo after we broke up!" said Eva frantically moving her arms in anger

"We never did anything, I just talked to her and she told me she was pregnant! And at the time I was comforting her and she came on to me, saying that you never wanted me because….." said Daz slowly realizing something

Eva felt a pang of guilt and realised what happened between them, she said in a lower voice

"Daz, do you realize what happened between us?"

"Yeah I'm starting to get it now!" replied Daz in a lower tone of voice.

He walked over to her and embraced her in a tight hug. Eva was still in shock after learning the truth realising what they've done to each, she could feel tears coming in her eyes she tried her best not to, holding her tears back.

* * *

Tala and the others were hiding in the shadows watching their every move but trying to understand what's going on.

"Wonder what happened between those two?" whispered Spencer

"That's what I want to know"Tala whispered back

They continuesd watching and saw Daz moving out from the hug, looking at her putting his hands on her shoulders, they looked at each other for a while until Eva turned away saying

"I have to go!"

They all watched Eva turn facing the exit again and walking away from him when Daz shouted

* * *

"Come on we can work things out! Just forget the past!" Eva stopped and shook her head and then ran out the building, as she reached outside she jumped up sitting on the buildings stand. Daz was now outside looking for her but couldn't be seen from anywhere, he sighed in disappointment and put his helmet on and droved off on his motorbike into the distant. Eva stood up filled with sadness and regret, she then jumped off the stand and finds Kai catching her. She looked at him with a frown, Kai however didn't seem to be concerned as she jumped out of his arms to see the other Blitzkrieg boys standing behind him with a little worry. 

Tala stepped forward and said

"Don't get mad at us we were just checking to make sure you were alright?"

"What did you hear!" said Eva in an angry tone and her fist tightly squeezed

The boys struggled to get their words but eventually Kai said "Everything"

She looked at them with anger and looked away muttering something in welsh then said

"And here I thought you stop spying on my life!"

"We were just making sure he doesn't harm you that's all, but we couldn't help listen" said Bryan

"Your right" Eva repliedin a lower tone

"I am?" said Bryan confused

They all wondered why the sudden change of attitude usually when she argues against Bryan, she always wins the argument but now she agrees with him! She kept her head down walking away as Tala stepped foward and said

"Hey wait…."He was stopped by Kai's arm as he tells him "Let her go she needs time alone"

They all watched as she walk into the distance and the wind picking up and getting a bit misty, they could only see her as a black figure.

* * *

By the way I don't have anything against blondes okay just our school has one that really is like the character in this story not all blondes are like that okay.It's just this particular one. 


	4. Chapter 4: Just playing dirty!

Chapter 4: Just plain dirty

Although she had time to think she was quieter than ever before, she said little until the battle they had against Gangster which was her ex's team! Gangster sent out Jack first, seeing as he is there second strongest out of them all. It was Tala facing him first, when Eva adviced him to

"If I were you I would comment on his skills first then attack him that way you can win!"

"Wait how do you know that?" asked Tala

"I happen to go to school with that jerk and theother one, listen to me if you want to win!" said Eva glaring at their opponent

Tala did as he was told and finished in the quickest time he has ever done, the next player however was Daz who was going to face Kai until he substituted Eva to fight him

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping you to deal your problems by fighting him" said Kai

She sighed and stood up glaring at Kai in defeat then walked up to the stadium, glaring at him, both thinking the exact same thing who will walk out the winner?

But then someone was playing their song "Moon and sunshine" breaking the silence and glares between them.

"Are you doing this on purpose just so you can win?" Eva shouted

"I swear down I'm not I only want to fight fair" replied Daz

"Hey! How about making this interesting by a wager hmmm?" said Toni in a sly voice 

They all raised an eyebrow at his remark.

"If we win we can have Eva's bladebut if you win you could do whatever you like, what do ya say mate" said Jack

"Is this some kind of sick joke!" shouted Tala

"What's the matter scared you will lose our little bet?" said Toni slyly

"No we just find it sick" shouted Spencer

"Eh! Everyone did you hear the great blitzkrieg boys are scared!" Jack yelled

The crowd roared with laughter which made Eva accept the bet but they know that she is capable of wining, if she's capable of focusing on the match is the question.

The match was already on fire until the jumbo screen showed all the times Eva and Daz spent together by the same music director. This was distracting Eva from her battle and lost all concentration, she couldn't evade or counter her attacks because of the music and the memories of the couples happily together before they broke up.

She almost broke down in tears when Kai yelled

"Eva snap out of it! Don't let it get to you!" Eva shook her head and somehow made Daz's blade hit the screen breaking it!

She was back on track except the music distracting her. Daz however couldn't stand seeing her like this, he commanded his blade to hit the music booth breaking the music box, as sparks came flying out of it. Eva looked at him in surprise and knowing he'll be disqualified now.

"Darryl is disqualified meaning our winner is Eva! Yeah" yelled Jazzman

He seemed happy he lost by looking at Eva, he reminded himself he deserved it.

However his team was unhappy with him shouting bad comments about his skills and causing the team to be the first team to lose.

Eva walked back to her team but constantly looking over her shoulder at Daz, confused by his actions. Tala and the others got up and congratulate her victory, she ignored them keeping her eyes to the floor, walking past them to the locker room.

"What's her problem?" Bryan asked as he got a smack on the back of his head from Spencer "Ow! What?"

"Bryan you know perfectly well what!" said Spencer

She kept walking until she was out of view from everyone, so no one could see her breaking down in tears. She held her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her cry of sorrow, she couldn't let anyone see her like this so she made a quick run to the bridge, where she can think clearly.

* * *

It was now dark and she still wasn't back, making her team worried about her, they thought she had come back when the door ringed but found it was only Daz who was also looking for her.

Tala didn't trust this guy as he started questioning him. "What a dirty trick you played today, I thought you cared about her?" said Tala angrily

"Eh who are you to say that when you don't even know me!" Daz yelled back

"Well at least we protect her from guys like you!" Tala yelled back and growled

Luckily Kai stepped in and ordered them to stop yelling unless this can help them find Eva. Both looked down with shame but Daz decided to go alone and find her, Kai followed suit by using one of Tala's motorbike, accelerating through the thick snow. He quickly turned around to them and yelled at Tala "I'll go and look for her you stay here if she comes back!"

Kai turned his motorbike in the other direction accelerating at full speed a sthe snow was pushed out of the way leaving his prints of trail.


	5. Chapter 5: Taking the bullet

Chapter 5: Taking the bullet

Kai was thinking carefully where Eva would've gone to be alone and it hit him the bridge!That waswhere Kai protected her from Boris's henchmen when they escapeed.

As he got there he could see her, sitting on the ground with one leg to the ground the other supporting her arm ,under the bridge in the dark. Kai got his motorbike to go down the sloped path which led to her, he stopped quickly and jumped off, landing on his feet.

Eva quickly looked up at him curiously, she asked him in a quiver voice

"Kai. What are you doing here?"

"We were worried about you, what are you doing anyways?" said Kai

"Didn't you get my message? I left a message on the locker room door" replied Eva Kai gave a her a strange look and shook his head and said

"So are you coming back or what?" he held out his hand to lift her up

She looked at him and grabbed his hand to pull herself up, suddenly she noticed another motorbike's head light's shinning their way. She turned around and saw Daz behind them he stopped and quickly took of his helmet to speak

"Hey I was looking for you, where were you?"

"Huhh, I've been here for a long time" said Eva sighing

"Look, I wanted to let you know that whole down the memory lane thing was not my idea! You know I would never do that!" said Daz

"Well if it wasn't you then who was it?" Kai asked demanding for an answer

"It was us" said a familiar voice cutting across the conversation

* * *

Well What do you think? I welcome all comments and be honest I don't really vare but as long as you R&R, thanks! Next chapter will be done as soon as i get reviews and suggestions. 


	6. Chapter 6: Part 2 Taking the bullet

Part 2 taking the bullet

They all turned their attention to the familiar voice seeing Jack's face covered by the shadow of the bridge, it made an evil look upon his face. They all watched as he stepped out of the shadows with both his arms resting behind his back, he laughed a bit and commented on Eva's actions in their recent battle

"I really wanted to see you break down in tears so that we could win, but no someone here had to ruin it all for us!" shooting his attention at Daz

"How could you do something like that just so you could win?" Eva asked demanding for an answer

"It's simple but I don't have time to explain that to a bitch like you" Jack answered back

"Watch what you say!" Kai said defending her

"It's not me that should watch what I say it's you who should watch what you say, when that can lead to awkward places!" Jack replied and clicked his fingers, hearing a loud gunshot

The bullet was supposed to hit Eva but instead Daz pushed her aside and was hit instead, his on blood gushing out of his chest where his lungs are. He growled in pain whilst trying to stop the blood escaping his body.

"Why are you protecting her? She's worthless, never mind I'll do it myself!" said Jack angrily pointing the gun at Eva

Eva was too stun to move let alone breath as Kai reacted quickly; he kicked the gun out of his hands and caught it in a tight grip as the tables are now turned, as he pointed the gun at Jack making him grin.

"No matter, I have more of from where that came from boys!" Jack called out as three boys came out of the darkness, each with a gun in their hand pointing at Kai and Eva

They were outnumbered, Kai calmly closed his eyes and shot the first guy in the arm then the second and punched the third guy in the eye leaving Jack alone and scared, he looked around to see one boy could do all that!

Eva who was beside Daz, got up and kicked him in his sensitive part( if you're not sure his dick) as he curled up in pain on the floor, she walked over to him with an angry expression she said

"That's from Daz" as she kicked him in the stomach and gave her reason "That's for trying to hurt Kai and finally this is from me!" she clenched her fist tightly and punched him in the face, hearing his jaw clicking. She turned back to Daz and noticed how much blood he was loosing she pulled her mobile out and dialled 999 furiously, demanding for an ambulance.

Kai was holding his back, forward as he watched Daz trying to say something while having difficulties breathing.

"Eva….. I'm so sorry……..I… didn't want…this to…happen!"

Eva looked at him upset as she felt tears running down her cheeks she wiped them away as more came, she leaned into him so that he could hear her speak

"I forgive you and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions about you"

He smiled at her before he blacked out, Eva called his name many times hoping he could hear her but it was no use he couldn't hear her as this made her cry more, Kai gave her a light pat on the shoulder noticing the ambulance and police arrived to arrest the gang who try to shoot them ran away without Eva and Kai noticing.

Eva gave out a loud disappointed sigh as she watched her friend being taken to care, she said to herself

_I will take vengeance on those who hurt you, I promise you_


	7. Chapter 7:Emotional

Chapter 6: Emotions let free

Kai guided Eva as she rides back to Tala's place on Daz motorbike, as they arrived Eva disguised her worried face with a cold look before taking her helmet off.

One of Tala's servant stood waiting at the door and gestured them inside where Tala and the other's were seated, they look up to see Eva and Kai both stained in fresh blood, this made them all gasp.

"What happened?" Tala asked

Eva looked at Kai and nodded for him to explain as she walked to her room to have a shower and change into her pj's. Even though she tried her hardest to stop worrying so much about tonight, her memories of when it all happened repeated in her mind constantly like a video, this made her more worried about her friend.

The door to her room suddenly open, snapping her out of her thought's, she quickly turned to see it was only Tala with a worried look, it was silent between them as Tala was the first to speak in reassuring tone

"Kai told us everything that happened"

"Hm, is he alright?" Eva asked concerned

"Just a few cuts and bruises he'll survive" Tala replied

Eva smiled a bit as she felt a little tear slowly running down her cheeks, she quickly wiped it away hoping Tala didn't see but he unfortunately he did, he couldn't stand seeing her like that as he walked over to her hugging her from behind, his arms resting on her stomach, as her arms slowly resting on his she relaxed a little because of the comfort of her captains arms wrapped around her.

"Daz will be fine. We could go and see him tomorrow if you want?" Tala asked reassuring her

She smiled and whispered back "I'd like that, Tala thanks" and gave him a light peck on his cheek causing him to slightly blush as he didn't expect this from her, he quickly let go of her and made an excuse to leave

"I better go check on how Kai to see how he is doing, he's probably doing fine but just in case" he made his way to the door and gently closed door behind allowing to sigh and thinking to himself

_Better pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming, ow! Okay it's real_

He happily made his way down to the sitting room, now understanding the feeling when you get a kiss from the girl you deeply care about, entering the sitting room where everyone looked at Tala wondering what he is smiling about. Spencer smirked as he probably knew the answer

"Let me guess popped the question?" he said sarcastically

Tala simply smirked at his blondes guess and shook his head, as he allowed Bryan to guess "You must have shagged her then cause that's the only reason I could think of" he shook his head again as he looked over to Kai, opening his eyes and replied "She kissed you" Tala nodded as Bryan and Spencer looked at him amazed with their mouth wide open as Tala spoke

"By the way you all get a day off tomorrow, since I'm going with her to the hospital to see Daz"

"But Tala, you hate that guy, so why are you going?" said Spencer

"I suppose I have been a jerk to him so I might as well make it up to him by gong as well" Tala replied guilty

Eva stood outside the balcony, watching her frosty white phoenix appear, asking her bitbeast for a request

_I want you to keep him strong until I visit him tomorrow_

_I'll do my best to keep him strong my mistress_

_Thank you Draptrez_

Eva gave her quick stroke as a thank you as her arctic phoenix nuzzle her for comfort and with that she flied away to the hospital, leaving a trail of mist shimmering with the little bits of ice.

Knowing her phoenix friend has served her well over these years and never fails her she only hopes that one day she has all the will power to release her and let fly free.


	8. Chapter 8:What will become of me?

Chapter 7: What will become of me once you are gone?

Tala escorted Eva to the hospital like a gentlemen as they reached the room where Daz is staying in. He lay there blissfully awake but weakly trying to sit up to see a clearer vision of his visitor.

Tala helped him up as this surprised Eva since she's never seen his caring side much, Daz thanked him as he asked a request from Tala, loud enough just for him to hear

"Look I know you don't like me much but do me favour, protect Eva for me would ya?" Tala gave a light nod and moved away for Eva to sit by his side

He looked at the two trying to block his jealousy aside ashe watchedthemwrapping their fingers togethe and other hand caressing his face although they weren't going out with each other he could feel the green monster growing inside of him as he tries to burry it away. Where the other unwanted feelings hide.

They both held their gaze happily seeing each other again and smiling, Tala stood by the couple as they tell each other, never to leave each other again, hearing this he felt as the object in their way so he left the two alone whilst he waited outside looking at the street below watching couples and loved ones walk by happily without a care in the world. This reminded him of a happy memory which Boris could never erase away like his other happy memories.

It was younger Tala at the age of 4 or 5, his mother and farther sat their happily presenting him with something very valuable to their family, his farther presented young Tala with a grey beyblade and launcher that was passed through his father's family and his mother gave him a pendant that will protect him with the power of his parents love and Wolborg.

Tala who was a happy child at the time received love from his parents along with praises as any child would expect when they are good, which he did, he remembered when his mother teasingly bought the subject of their son to will grow up

_"Our Tala will be gentlemen and marry a beautiful girl, where they would live happily ever after"_

Young Tala never liked to hear things like that as he replies childishly

_"Mother that only exist in fairytales and stories, I don't want_ _to marry some girl"._

His parents laughed at his comment and he couldn't remember any more of that fond memory.

Thinking back to that memory he pulls out the silver pendant his mother gave him, the pendant had an outline of a Wolborg in silver but behind the pendant was some writing, it reads

_To our loving son Tala Ivanhoe from your loving Parents_

* * *

"What I'm about to tell you isn't easy so don't say anything until I'm finish. I don't have long to live the doctors say that because of the amount of blood I lost I can't live unless there's another person with the same blood as me, but that unfortunately is rare to find as there is few people who have my kind of blood" Daz explained to Eva uneasily

Eva looked at him devastated as she felt tears slowly coming out of her she tried to remain calm as she held him in a tight hug, she whispered to him asking

"How long do you have to live?"

"Nobody knows, but probably enough to see your face one last time and to say that through my life I've seen many beautiful girls but no one as incredible as you are,that's why I'll always cherish you forever" Daz whispered into her ear as he find it hard to hold back the tears

Suddenly the silence was broke by one of the nurses as she spoke through the microphone "Could all visitors please leave as visiting time is over, thank you"

Daz held her chin up so that he could see her face again before she leaves him; he held her gaze and slowly made his way to her lips, kissing her innocently as Eva ddin't expect this she did not respond to his kiss.

Tala was watching them as he could feel his heart breaking he felt like bursting in but then again he knows she'll never forgive him for that so he pretended he never saw anything and turned the other way as he waited for her by the door.

* * *

Eva pulled away slowly as she and made her way to the door smiling at him and told him she would visit again tomorrow. She noticed Tala quietly waiting with his eyes closed until he felt her presence beside him he began to escort her home.

On the way home Talaremained indeep thought as Eva looked at him with worryas she stopped him by a fountain and asked him in a concerned tone

"Is there something wrong Tala? It's not like you to be so quiet around me"

Tala replied back simply "It's nothing so how's Daz doing"

"To be honest not well, he can't live much longer unless someone else has the same blood type as him" Eva answered as she could feel worry growing inside of her

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that, what blood type is he?" Tala asked

Eva sighed and replied "A very rare type, but I thank you for your concern" as she placed her hand on his, he smiled

* * *

Eva gasped and let a tear slide down her soft chheks as she heard the terrible news as she let the phone slip a bit but still in her hands trembeling.

The others looked at her and waited until she turnes to face them, turning slowly

"Eva? You okay?" Spencer stood uo to ask as he placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and replied in low voice just about loud enough for him to hear

"Spencer, they said Daz was... he's..." she cried again as Spencer held her close to his chest as she cried silently

Tala and others didn't need to hear the end of the sentence to know what happen they understood as they tried to comfort Eva.

After an hour of the terrible news Eva left the house to the hospital to see his parents and family,friends.

* * *

Well that's the latest update but there's still more to come. this was the sadest chapter and story I have ever wrote, I cried while writing this chapter because he's gone. Hope you like it though, not the dieing bit but the whole story more coming soon. Thank you for your patience. 


	9. Chapter 9: Funeral

Chapter 9: funeral

Eva walked to the room with her head down,where she last saw him alive, nut instead the room was filled with family, relatives and friends near his bedside showing their concerns as they cried or looked at him with a sad face.

Tyson and other bladders were close friends with him as he and Mr Dickinson spoke to Eva

"We're sorry to hear about him, we truly are" said Mr Dickinson

"Yeah he was a great blader and friend, oh and one of the nurse said he left a note by his pillow before…" said Tyson giving a folded paper with something inside

Eva took the folded paper out of his hands and felt something wrapped inside, she was curious but waited until she got back home to open it, as she looked at his cold white face she kissed him lightly on the lips and let her tear drop on his cheek.

She confronted his parents as they talked for many hours about his funeral plan they wanted Eva to sing at his funeral, they wanted her to sing because you loved me as they parents remembered that was the song played when his mother gave birth.

* * *

The night sky glittered with tiny diamonds; brighten by the moons light as it reflected on the pond in front of Eva. She sat crossed leg on the paved floor watching the water ripple by the coy fishes and the lilies flowing on the surface, she remembered the paper Tyson gave her, pulling it out of her pocket she opened and the object fell out and made a light ding as it hit the ground.

Blinking curiously she picked it up to study it, to find it was a silver bracelet with dangly symbols of water and a bit chip of his bit beast: Versgid.

The great blue wolf of water with black stripes and furry fur, his legs armoured with blades and its nine tails each with blades which makes it the fastest wolf bit beast. His emerald eyes looking at her holding her gaze reminds her of his, she turned to the note wondering why she left him with her.

_Dear Eva_

_By the time you finish this letter I'll be gone forever. I wish to ask you one favour: Take care of my Versgid for me until he finds a new owner. I hope he does but until then use him to protect yourself from anyone who harms you, you won't be alone as I am now inside of Versgid watching over you. _

_Please don't your life in grief as I do not wish to see you like that be happy that's what I want to see, also know that Jack has plans to take revenge on you again so be careful, but don't worry I'll be your guidance and strength when you need it only because of the love I received from you before this will help me to help you._

_I'll always remember you and I'll always be by your side _

The note finished there with a little crimson splodge of dried blood, he must have run out of time.

Eva looked at the moon and smile because she now knows she had a great friend beside her, as the wind start picking up blowing her hair aside, she turned her head to bring the hair away from her face as she could see Kai by the door frame, watching her.

He walked over to her side and sat down beside her, looking at her as he said

"You okay?"

"I suppose a bit" Eva replied

Kai placed a hand on her shoulder to show that he understands her and cares, as he talks about Wyatt

"I know what you're going through, believe me it's happened to a friend of mine too and I still never forgive those creeps"

As they talked they noticed it was one o' clock in the morning and they were a bit tired

"Kai?" said Eva

"Yeah?" Kai replied

"Thanks" said Eva smiling at him

Kai looked at her with his mouth opened but turned into a smile as he replied

"Anytime Eva, anytime. C'mon let's get to bed"

* * *

"Here we gather today for Darryl Smith, a great blader, friend and son and a true gentleman. He was the one who stand by your side and never leave you, caring, everyone loved him because of his great personality" spoke Mr Dickinson

As everyone watched the coffin been carried by his best friends Tyson, Miguel, Max and Robert to the front where Mr Dickinson stood by the stand.

"Thank you Mr Dickinson, we will begin our service with a favour requested by his parents for Eva to sing" The bishop turned to Eva who came up with a microphone in one hand; she wore a long black dress with long sleeves.

_For all those you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you make me see _

_For all that you make me believe _

* * *

Well that's chapter 9 done, if you feel it's too depressing or you want to know what happens after the funeral just ask. I didn't write the song it was made by Cleine Dione, this gave the inspiration, thank you. I didn't want to write any further about the funeral because it's too sad and I cried to much so I stopped. But I hoped you like it let me know by pressing the "Submit review" button thank you for reading. 


	10. Chapter 10:Revenge

Chapter 10: Revenge

Eva ran through the forest alone and scared, chased by Jack and his gang.

She felt helpless as she kept running and running until she reached a familiar figure; Darryl.

She was relieved to see him there as she ran to him for protection, as she was about to wrap her arms around him, his body dispersed into tiny silver dust as she fell on the solid ground and turns to find Jack snickering at her and said

"Pathetic weakling .You'll join him too!" and with those words spoken he had one of his henchman to shoot her directly in the face as a flash of light comes into her vision as she bolted straight up in her bed to find she wasn't alone.

She noticed her captain sitting beside her, looking at her with a worried face he leaned in asking her

"You okay? I heard you screaming"

Eva's heart beat faster as she looked away from her captain trying to hide her embarrassing moment as she blushed furiously.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just a nightmare that's all…." Replied Eva

"Seems something more than, a nightmare to make you scream like that!" said Tala

She looked at him surprised by his answer wondering what made him say that and knows he's correct as he did again

"You miss him a lot don't you? That's why you screamed you dreamed about him"

"How? H, how do you know?" asked Eva

"It's happen to me too so I understand what your going through, it will take time to get over it but it'll never disappear it will always remain as part of your memories whether you like it or not" replied Tala

Eva looked at him understanding him as she hugged him and cried on his shoulder whilst he stroked her head, comforting her

"Seaborg, Tsunami strike!" ordered Spencer

As Eva stood unconcerned that Draptrez is being attacked as she watched the fight looking like she was thinking of something else, while Spencer was about to make the final attack, she snapped her fingers as a signal for Draptrez to attack with the new attack Frostburns!

Draptrez attacked at full power as the ice phoenix flied high up and made a 360 degree turn making a huge purple fire and ice dragon diving onto Seaborg as he was knocked out of the stadium.

"Dude that's the second time you've been beaten by her what gives?" said Bryan

"Oh you can talk much since she's beaten you four times" said Spencer insulting him in return

"Why don't you two just grow up!" yelled Kai as everyone turned their attention at him "You think we're going to win by bickering at each other, how childish!"

"He's right you guys, we need to focus on the semi finals" said Tala

After an few hours of training non stop, they called it a day, they left except Eva who stayed behind for her own reasons, nobody stopped her not even Bryan trying to argue with her!

Just when she's alone she noticed something at the corner of her eyes as she noticed a wet line of clear liquid on the floor, spreading but why?

But her question was answer by a familiar face; Jack. Slowly stepping out of the dark corridor with a lighter in one hand and constantly clicking the lighter on and off, he stops just by the wet liquid with a big grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Eva snapped

"What, it's a free country to walk about" replied Jack

"Obviously not for someone as sick as you!" said Eva snapping at him again

Jack laughed a bit as he spoke back

"Oh I'm not sick, cose you see I don't have a high temperature like this!" as he threw the lighter on the floor and expanded into a great big fire, quickly engulfing the arena's building as other's who were still in the building was trapped in the burning building, panicking and searched for a way out!

She shouted out loud enough for him to hear

"How could you do this?"

"After killing Daz, you deserve this, so go to hell" Jack shouted across the cracking sound of the building "Oh and tell the devil himself I sent you" and with those last words he left as the fire speeded quicker and people crying for help

Eva choked on the toxic gas as she gasped for air but inhaled the toxin trying her best not to, she covered her mouth and searched for others ion the building as she found two young boys terrified in a corner as she told them "Just stay calm everything's going to be okay"

Passing through difficult parts of the building as she found one exit only big enough for the two boys she told both to find help as she watched them crawl through the small gap and into fresh air. She turned back to the direction she came from and found a girl about her age scared with burnt skin on her hand, both guided each other hoping to find another exit, but only to find all exits blacked off and the fire growing bigger each second!

Both girls choked on the toxic fume as they tried to keep their eyes open but only to find Eva collapsing on the floor as the other girl screamed

"Please stay awake! Please don't leave me by myself! Somebody! Anybody, help us!"

"Hey kid what's going on?" Spencer asked curiously as he watched many people running in one direction

"The Practise arena is on fire!" the kid replied excited

"Eva's in there!" said Kai

"Well what the hell are we standing around for, let's go!" replied Tala

The Blitzkriegboys ran quickly back to the Practise arena, where their friend is nearly dieing as they run

"Help! HELP! PLEASE!" the girl cried as she carried Eva on her back to a nearby window broken by the fire

She looked around for something to catch the fireman's attention but to find a bright orange light appereared by the uncounsious Eva from what appeared to be a bitbeast! Versgid.

The girl watched as the bitbeast screamed as the fire around them dissappered at the speed of litghtning

"She's not here!" said Spencer to his worried captain

Tala turned to Kai and Bryan only to find the smae reply, hoping she would be okay and not standing around doing nothing he ran inside without thinking but was followed by Kai, the two of searched the building hoping to find her.

The girl who was still unsure whether to trut it watched as the bitbeast kneeled down and nudged Eva, as she only catched a quick glimpse as it was trying to communicate with her

_Eva can you hear me?_

_Huh?_

_You can hear me good_

_Darryl?_

_Ye it's me, I need you to do me favour please_

_What is it?_

_Try and stay awake _

_What do you mean?_


	11. Chapter 11:What?

Chapter 11: Explanations

_What do you mean "stay awake?" Where are you I can't see you?_

_I'm right here_

Eva turns around hoping to see his face but to only find the face of Versgid staring directly at her

_Versgid?_

_I told you that I always am with you, remember in the letter_

Eva thought back to the letter as she tries to retrieve the memory she's seeking

"_I hope he does but until then use him to protect yourself from anyone who harms you, you won't be alone as I am now inside of Versgid watching over you."_

_Wait what were you going to write at the end of the letter?_

But before her question was answered she had a quick sharp shock stinging her skin as she woke up to find doctors and nurses around her with their mouth mask.

"Dr Smith you did it" exclaimed one of the nurses happily

"Yes well we couldn't let her go. Nurse Bianca please inform her team that she is fine"

"Right away Dr" said one of the nurses as she quickly walked out of the room and pushed through the plastic doors

Eva looked around as she noticed the Doctor bringing a needle to her arm and slowly pushing it though her skin, as Eva starts to feel a bit sleepy and drifts of to a slumber.

* * *

After for what feels like a few seconds she wakes up again to find herself tucked in bed in another room with very bright light that stings her eyes as she tries adjusting her vision to the lighting around her.

"Oh thank god, you're awake!" said a girl standing by the window as she comes closer to Eva helping her sit up.

"Who are you?" Eva asked still a bit sleepy

"Don't you remember, I'm the girl that was in the burning arena with you remember?"

Eva thought back before all this happened as she did remember a girl who had short red hair and blonde streaks, flicked at the tip and the one who had sea blue eyes staring at her when she with burnt skin stuck with her in the building, it was her!

"Yeah I remember now, how are you?" Eva asked

"Still alive thanks to your bitbeast, by the way I'm Ashley. No need to introduce yourself I already know who you are, you're like my icon someone to look up to" said Ashley

"Um thanks. What happened to me and how did I get here?" Eva asked curiously as she awaited for an answer

"Well you fainted because of the fumes and I had to carry you to get help by shouting to the fireman but your fox bitbeast came out and blew the fire surrounding our area away as Tala and Kai came to our rescue they helped us out and then we ended in hospital" Ashley explained

"So how long have we been here?" Eva asked

"About two days, Doctors thought you might end up in a coma but they said you should be fine after a few treatments" Ashley replied

After a while of getting acquantited and knowing each other, they started discussing other subjects such as her team

"So what's it like being the only girl on the Blitzkriegboys team?" Ashley asked

"Nothing special" Eva replied simply

"Really? Cose in Sugar magazine it says that theres a little spark between you and Tala and I was just wondering if there is?" Asked Ashley teasingly

"What!There's nothing going on between us we're just friends"Eva exclaimed

"That's not what it says in the magazines and from my point of view" replied Ashley slyly

"What makes you think that?" Eva asked

"Well if you think about it carefully, think about it he's always been given you obvious hints, like body language or the way he gives you those long stares!" said Ashley

"He could be looking at something else apart from me!" replied Eva

"What's the matter with admitting that the cuttest guy around, likes you!"said Ashley excitedly aloud

"Likes me?" Eva mumbled as she trailed of wioth her own thoughts again and thought about this deeply

* * *

Well what do you think of it so far oh by the way vote for which way you want Tala to tell her that he likes her

a) Both alone in a room together as he sits her down and tells her

b)Tala's injured and in hospital and finds that this his only chance to tell her otherwise he will die or maybe live somehow

c)At the end of the tournament when she goes back to Waes and continues with her studies and not beyblading also meaning they won't be able to see her for a long time

d)Eva finds out about her arranged marriage and Tala objects against it all

e)Or how you woul;d like it to turn out

Just email it to me by going onto me profile thanks


	12. The votes are in

The votes

Thank to everyone who posted their ideas I have chosen the ending it was difficult to choose from so many ideas but in the end I flipped a coin so idea 1 is the winner!

By the way please remember to review my work otherwise how do I know if it's good or not? Just a reminder thanx )


	13. Chapter 13:The innocent kiss

Chapter 13: The innocent kiss

Kai watched as Tala paced back and forth in the same line on the living room floor as he waited for Eva's arrival, he mumbled to himself from time to time about how careless he was for leaving her by herself in that burning building and how he should've been there for her

"Tala! This is not your fault and clearly even you can see that?" said Kai reassuring him as he stood up with his arms crossed over his chest

"How could I been so blind from the beginning? Possibly even you know that was a careless mistake to leave someone behind without been there! Especially me, I said I'll always be there for her" said Tala as his voice lowered

"Quit acting like a moron! Beside she's safe and that's the main point, isn't it?" said Kai

Tala stopped and said nothing as he tried to clear his mind he said aloud

"I just don't want to lose her... she's all that I think about"

Kai looked completely shock as he already knew Tala had developed a crush on Eva

"Are you saying that you… love her?"

Tala simply nodded but spoke in his normal tone of voice

"But you can never let her know about this! We must keep these things hidden otherwise we will be distracted"

* * *

Eva looked outside the limo window, watching everything pass her as she thinks back to one of her childhood memories 

"_Ahhhh!" screamed Eva in excruciating pain_

"_You are not to disobey my orders again Eva!" Boris yelled as he ordered his henchmen to torture her_

"_Please stop, just stop!" Eva screamed out loud begging_

"_Begging is just for those who are weak like you! But I'll let you of early this time but if you fail next time it will be worst! Tala take her back to her room" Boris ordered_

Tala came in to collect the lifeless Eva as he shows no emotion but was mentally hurt by the sight of his friend been torture

"_Why did you lose to me?" asked Tala worried as he walked further away from Boris hearing him before asking her_

"_I… just didn't….want to… see you hurt" said Eva taking breaths in between each word_

"_You shouldn't risk yourself like that for me! I said that I'll always be there for you not the other way around" said Tala_

"We're here! Eva? Said Ashley as she snapped her fingers

Eva snapped out of her trance as she replied "Oh, thanks"

"Are you sure your gonna be ok?" asked Ashley worriedly

Eva simply nodded and stepped out of the limo and begin climbing up the stairs to the oak wooden doors, she knocked.

* * *

Tala came by the door looking at Eva worried; he noticed her tired eyes as she fell towards him as Tala quickly wrapped his arms around her and looked at her head buried in his white jacket; he simply smiled a bit and lifted her up to his room to put her in bed. 

Tala couldn't help but stare at her sleeping peacefully as he put his hand on hers and leaned into her as their bodies are closer and his lips innocently touching hers, he kissed her quickly but sweetly, he moved away quickly realizing what he just did!

_Did I actually just kissed or was that my imagination?

* * *

Well what do you think of it?Remmeber to give me a rating out of 5 just go to me profile and me email address should be there so email me your ratings or what you think k? _

Thanks for reading you're all beatiful


	14. Chapter 14:Is this my fault?

Chapter 14: Revenge

Eva ran through the forest scared and alone as she was chased by Jack and his gang. She felt helpless as she kept running and running until she reached Darryl. Happy to see him there she ran to him for protection as she was about to wrap her arms around him his body dispersed into silver dust as she fell onto the solid ground she turns to find Jack snickering at her and said

"Pathetic weakling. You'll join him too!" and got his henchman to shoot her directly in the face a flash of light comes into her vision as she bolted straight up in her bed to find she herself sweating and breathing heavily as she looked around the dark living room, she could feel her sweat dripping from her face.

_Bloody hell! What a nightmare! What time is it, anyways? 5:00 am awwwwwwwww!_ _Huh how did I get here? _She looks around wondering how she ended up in Tala's room and if she was in his bed where's Tala sleeping? She couldn't sleep so she got up and changed and heading towards the door

_My mistress where are you going? _

_I'm going for a visit to the graveyard_

_I'll guide you_

After a while of getting change, she took one final look at everyone sleeping deeply as she walked out of the room and outside to the cold weather of Russia.

Clearly she was tired but that didn't stop her from visiting her parents.

"Hello mother, farther I greet that you are well. I'm sorry that I haven't visited you in a long time it's just that I was busy with the new schedule but I still think of both of you all the time. I miss you both and…. Darryl. Now that he's gone I feel that I cannot stay with the Blitzkriegboys if this will continue through everyone I care for then I feel I must leave "

_My mistress you can't be serious! Do not blame yourself for these consequences it's just the people who did this to them are to blame not you!_

_Draptez although you have always been right about everything I feel that this time I cannot believe in your theories, I'm sorry._

"I'm sorry mother, farther….Daz!" Eva whispered to herself as her emotions could not be caged up anymore she cried like she never has before sobbing like a child who had lost something so important to her.

She cried unaware of her bitbeast presence coming out of her blade as the white light turned into Draptrez, she comforted her mistress as her icey wings, wrapped around her to show she cared as a sign in her case meaning hugging.

After a while she got up and blew a kiss to her parents and waited for Draptrez to go back into her blade, she walked back home but unaware of what was about to happen next…

Although she was tired she noticed someone nearby but she wasn't too sure what it was, as a shadow leaped out of the darkness knocking her over on the ground. She looked up to see a black figure wearing a skull on his head hiding his identity and blood shot eyes staring at her, as his muscular arm, covered in many cuts and equipped with a sharp blade strikes her quickly cutting through her coat as her blood marked the spot where he cut her stomach.

"Argh!" Eva screamed in pain clutching her cut, helplessly crawling away he grabbed her by the neck as she felt her temperature decrease quickly noticing ice forming onto her! Slowly freezing her body and stopped below her shoulders he let go of her neck and stood back folding his arms as Jack appeared beside him with a huge grin on his face.

"You, you, you! What…are….you….doing ..here!" Said Eva shivering as she spoke

"Getting my revenge and watching you suffer!" relied Jack cruelly

Draptrez please help I'm trying my best to absorb the ice but it's tough 

_Hurry please!_

"Oh what's the matter Eva, hmm? Where's Daz now to help you oh that's right dead! There's nobody to help you this time! Finish the job Mercicle!" ordered Jack

Suddenly a bright light blinded him before he even touched her, the ice surrounding her body broke into a million tiny daggers shooting in many directions, broken by Draptrez wings as it opened smoothly and screeched loudly protecting her mistress.

"What you expect this giant blue chicken can beat my bitbeast? I find that insulting!" mocked Jack as signal his bitbeast to finish the job

Unfortunately Jack's bitbeast did overpowered Draptrez easily as he was about make the final attack Dranzer and Wolborg appear as they combine their attacks together causing the enemy to hit the wall with full force!

"You okay?" asked Kai as Tala pulls her up

"Ye I'm fine!" replied Eva shivering

"You again!" Tala pointed out

" This is not over! Smoke bomb!" Jack ordered

Mercicle quickly created a ball of smoke and threw it to the ground exploding into dark smoke.

"Where have you been we were worried sick you know that!" said Tala angrily

Just as Eva was about to answer she felt tired as she couldn't keep her head straight, the darkness pulls her in as she fell unconscious as her vision blurs she lands on Tala's chest.

Tala shook her hoping she would wake up but no movement was made as he carried her home and laid her on her bed. Kai followed and called an ambulance.


	15. Chapter 15:the outcome!

Chapter 15: The outcome!

"She's lost a lot off blood but she should be fine if she just rest for a while and take these injections two times a day she should be fine in two weeks time" said the Dr

"Two weeks! But we need her in a week!" Spencer exclaimed

"That's fine Dr, thank you" relied Kai as he guided the Dr the way out

"So what's going to happen now that she can't fight in the finals?" asked Bryan

"We'll have to go on without her, but one of us has to stay here with her" said Tala

Bryan and Spencer looked at each other then their captain wondering who's actually going to be looking after their unwell team-mate.

"Why don't we just take turns each day to look after her until we can think of something before the finals" suggested Kai

"Fair enough I'll watch over her for now, then Spencer, Bryan and Kai. Understood?" said Tala

Everyone nodded understanding what they have to do as Kai hinted to Spencer and Bryan to leave the room for their captain to be alone with her as she awoke.

"Where am I? Tala" said Eva confused to find herself in bed

"Don't get up just rest you fainted in the street remember when you were fighting Jack, the Dr said you lost a lot off blood but you should be okay as long as you take plenty of rest. You know you had me worried" replied Tala worriedly

"I didn't think you cared that much about me" said Eva blushing a bit

"Of course I would after what we've been through in the abbey and those times you aided all of our bruises this is just in return, so thanks" said Tala making a point

Eva smiled happily knowing she has one guy fiend who actually cares for her as her hand slipped onto his showing her appreciations as they talked for long hours until Tala noticed the time he had to give her injections for her to sleep.

Secretly Eva's scared of needles even though she was trained to show no emotions she could never learn how to hide her fear of needles! Especially when there's one coming towards her! She quickly reacted and moved her arms away not allowing the cold metallic needle to touch her skin although it's for her own good.

Although Tala knew Eva very well there was just something's he didn't know about her such as her fear off needles, as he could tell from her eyes.

Eva looked away whilst clutching to her arm as she unable to admit to Tala about her fear of needles, Tala however could read her like a book and already had a method to keep her still, he turns her to face him by her chin and keeps her in a still position as he holds her gaze.

Eva however was a bit confused with what was going on but couldn't help but stare into his eyes, it's hypnotizing. She felt Tala slowly leaning in closer to her with something beginning to sting her arm, she understood what he was doing now but as the needle went deeper she begins to show pain as if she was about to scream but Tala stopped her before she could even make a sound he kissed her softly first but slowly with his hands still holding the needle he quickly pulled it out as he could feel Eva beginning to fall back he put his other hand behind her head, laying her down but still innocently kissing her , he pulled away watching her resting peacefully.

Her eyelids couldn't stay open any longer as they heavily shut light out and allowed darkness to drift her of intro her sleep.

Tala smiled, satisfied that he manage to inject her with the medicine he got up and pulled the cover over her and leaving her head visible he stroked her cheek and left.


	16. Chapter 16: Cheaters

Chapter 16: Cheaters

"One of us has to stay with her though!" said Tala demandingly

Everyone looked at one another as Spencer was the first to break the silence and agreed it's best for him to stay with her. But without realizing Eva overheard their conversation as she continues to listen further on.

"Good luck babysitting her she's a tough one to watch!" mentioned Bryan

"Oh yeah how could I forget!" said Spencer wittingly

Eva grunted as she heard them talking and decided to take off without them noticing as she quickly but quietly went upstairs to change and grab the keys to Daz's motorbike and gear.

"You better check on her now in case she makes a runner" stated Kai

"Don't tell me how to do my job" muttered Spencer

Just as she was about to head for the door she heard someone coming, trying to think quickly she pretended feeling sick in the toilet with fake sound effects.

"Eva? Hey you okay in there?" asked Spencer

"Um… yeah I'm fine just blurr" lied Eva

"I'll be here if you need me ok?" asked Spencer making sure she wasn't going anywhere

* * *

"Semi Finals match today! But the question is who will win? Will it be the mighty Blitzkrieg boys or the tough Amlwch ladz? Stick around to find out" announced Jazzman

Both teams were already preparing for the match but are they really preparing for the match or something else…..

"Those Russians won't know what hit them when we trash them" said Jack as the others nod in agreement and walked out of their locker rooms where they bumped into the Blitzkrieg boys as they both glared at each until they were out of view, Jack shouted "Now!"

The Blitzkrieg Boys didn't know what was going on and was attacked by Jacks goon dragging them to their locker rooms they handcuff them each against the radiator

But Jack however was grinning at the fact that Eva isn't on the team with them making him feel more satisfied as his plan is going to plan. They began punching and kicking them until each began to bleed they even used guns and knifes!

* * *

"Spencer you don't have watch me every few seconds!" said Eva making her point

"Nice try Eva but I'm not letting my guard down for a second!" replied Spencer

Eva pouted a bit and made her way to the living room where she watched the match commenced.

* * *

"When I give the signal push the button" ordered Jack as his goons nodded understanding what to do.

"Well boys maybe that will teach you not to mess with us again! Come in we have a match to win oh and enjoy your last moments while you can!" said Jack walking off with a wicked laugh

* * *

"First up is Kai vs Tom" announced Jazzman

The crowd was all confused or wondered where the Blitzkrieg boys were, it was then announced that if they do not turn up in the next ten minutes they will have to forth the match

* * *

Eva gasped as she felt something was wrong about this match. Spencer didn't understand and thought it was the injections making her feel like this.

"You're not going anywhere you're supposed to stay here!" said Spencer warning her

"Spencer can't you see that there's something wrong!" said Eva angrily making her point, but then she realised there was no point in reasoning with him so she had to make him chase her

"I'm sure their fine but your not going anywhere" said Spencer

"Not unless you can catch me first!" said Eva as she jumped over the chair and quickly ran upstairs to get the keys to Daz's motorbike and gear she quickly put it on in time before Spencer could even grab her. She jumped out of her window and landed on the ground safely but turned around and shouted

"I'm sorry" with that she hurried to the bike and jumped on, accelerating the bike to one destination; the beystadium.

"Dam it!" cursed Spencer as he dialled Bryans mobile but no one picked up until it reached on answer machine

Outside the stadium Eva was already by the entrance she pulled over and quickly made her in without taking her helmet off, she ran to stadium B.

* * *

"If the boys are not here within the next 60 seconds they will have to forth the match" announced Jazz man

Jack's expression stayed neutral but n the inside he was happy like giving candy to a child he couldn't wait to hear him declare his team the winner.

Tyson and the others felt something was wrong as some of them begin to investigate

"And the winner is…" announced Jazz man but was cut off by Eva

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to the direction of where the voice came from Eva who still had her helmet and gear on that no one recognised her

"Who are you?" asked Mr Dickinson

Eva pulled her helmet off and walked over to the stadium where the "Cheaters" stood, she could see in his eyes that he was uncomfortable and slightly worried

"Press the button now!" Jack whispered into the walkie talkie

He did as he was told and press the button activating the bomb that was placed firmly onto the speakers above the boys which made a huge blast in the locker room as the fire spread quickly.

"Although you're here it states in the rules that there must be more than one player to play" explained Jazz man

"Then make that two" said Spencer who caught up to her stood beside her

* * *

"Can anyone smell a barbecue?" asked Tyson

"Its fire and it's coming from over there!" exclaimed Kenny

Kenny quickly reacted quickly by grabbing the nearest fire extinguisher and began squirting it over the blazing fire to find Kai, Tala and Bryan inside struggling to break free

* * *

"You can't be serious just two bladers" joked Jack

Eva stepped forward with her fist clenched tightly but was pulled back by Spencer as she turns to see Spencer's expression he was more insulted than her and she could tell that he wanted to go first and not risk losing Eva, she nodded in agreement and took a seat on the bench.

* * *

Tyson was still trying to free the boys with great difficulties until two familiar blades appeared he turns to Max and Ray stood behind him as they help him whilst Daichi and Hilary help Kenny fight the fire.

* * *

"Give up now and you won't have to suffer!" offered Tom

Spencer simply said nothing and slammed his blade hard into Tom's blade hoping to slow it down and have a chance to hit it hard out of the stadium.

Suddenly Eva heard heavy footsteps and some light coming from behind her, turning around she sees Tala and the others badly beaten with a few bloody cuts and burnt marks without thinking she ran to Tala, completely lost for words she looked at him with worry and put her hands on his hand but hurt him accidentally forgetting about the cuts and bruises left there.

Jack however looked totally dismayed realizing what's about to come so he prepared himself to run

"Stop the match Mr D!" shouted Tyson

The matched paused as everyone turned their attention to Tyson

"What's going on?" as Mr Dickinson who was absolutely stunned

"These guys cheated that's what's going on!" Max added

"What?" said Mr Dickinson even more shocked

"It's true Mr Dickinson they plan to win by leaving the Blitzkrieg boys in their locker room and burn on fire!" Ray pointed out

Everyone look disgusted at what they just heard as they notice Jacks team begin to worry a bit

"That's not true we would never do that!" lied Jack as he slowly pulled out a smoke bomb to make a get away he threw hard to the grown as the thick puffy grey smoke spreaded causing some to choke.

"They're getting away!" yelled Eva

"Someone stop them!" yelled Jazz man

* * *

Well it's coming to an end sorry to keep you all waiting my computer wasn't working properly. Hope you like it and remember to review thank you and have a merry christmas 


	17. Chapter 17:Get him!

A note to the readers 

Thank you all for being patient with me and sorry to keep you waiting but I promise you all that I will upload the next chapters A.S.A.P!

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 17:Get him!

"Wait" shouted Kenny

Eva turned around to face him, waiting for him to say something

"You can't go in your condition!"

"He's right, we can't take a chance I'll go instead" Kai agreed as he walked over to Eva taking the helmet from her hand

"But Kai you can't go either, I mean look at your condition!" stated Tyson worriedly

"Things like this has never stop me in the past" replied Kai harshly

Tyson was about to argue back but Eva beat him to it

"After what happened in there you're not going anywhere you all need to go to the hospital!" Eva argued, quickly dialling an ambulance, Kai however wasn't going to let her ass he swiped the phone out of her hand, disconnected it and calmly gave it back to her whilst quickly swiping the keys from the other hand he ran to the bike and took off before any of them could say anything.

She looked around for the others but to her sight they were also gone too! Confused with worry she didn't know what to do until the others came.

"Where's the Blitzkriegboys?" asked Daichi looking around

"They've gone after Jack! Come on we should go after them!" Tyson suggested

Everyone agreed and followed Tyson except the girls who stayed behind to take of Eva

"We'll take care of Eva okay" Juilia shouted

"Okay then" Miguel replied

"Be careful you guys" Hilary and Mariah advised

They all gave the boys a reassuring look before they took off, Eva however couldn't help but feel worried for their safety as she clutched onto Draptrez and Versgid praying

_Please let them be okay. I don't want anyone else to be hurt, please_

* * *

"I think we've lost them?" Jack suggested looking around making sure they weren't followed 

"Bloody hell that was too close! We nearly got caught" said Tom

"Yeah no thanks to that bitch!" said Jack furiously punching his fist into his hand

Suddenly caught of guard, one by one each opf their motorbikes tires were slashed by beyblades. Before they could even prepare themselves, they were surrounded.

"Yeah! How do like that!" commented Tyson

Jack and his goons snarled at his stupid comment and tried to figure a way out

"Give it up already, we've got you surrounded!" Miguel warned them

Jack smiled slyly and begins to laugh like a maniac; everyone looked at him like he completely lost the plot!

"So what? I've got this!" said Jack pulling out his guns

"He's bluffing!" Rick guessed

"So what are we standing around for then!" asked Daichi impatiently as he charged at Jack with a closed fist ready to attack

But unfortunately Jack wasn't bluffing as he pulled the trigger and shot Daichi in the chest, the bullet pushed him back as he hit the ground with a loud thump

"Daichi" cried Tyson running over to him

"You still think I'm bluffing, hm?" asked Jack slyly who pointed the guns at a random person

"Anyone else wants a piece of me?"

* * *

Eva felt something sharp hit her, she felt something bad had just happened without thinking she summoned up Versgid. 

Versgid appeared as a flash of bright light but formed into an aqua wolf that howled and shot his emerald eyes at Eva, who was standing on the balcony holding the bitchip.

_Hey Eva what's up?_

_Daz is that you or Versgid?_

_It's me Eva I'm guessing something's wrong?_

_Well I felt something but just to be sure can you protect them please?_

_For you anything_

Eva smiled and stroked the wolf before letting him depart, he departed like a shooting star except he left a trail of bubbles.

* * *

Jack stood still in the same position pointing his guns at random bladers but was suddenly interrupted by a girl dressed in black combat clothes and equipments on her belt was followed by similar people only they were men. Nobody knew who there were because they all had a dark blue goggles and woolly hat. The men tackled his goons to the ground and only to find Jack running. But the girl made sure he wasn't going anywhere as she grabbed him by the arm she was punched but she quickly returned his punch, he tried to get away again but was stopped so he shot her and ran. Luckily she wore her gun vest and chased after him. 

Whilst everyone else was occupied keeping his goons tied down to the ground Tala chased after Jack.

* * *

Wow it's nearly coming to an end but it was hard to try and end it next chapter coming soon! Please review 


	18. Chapter 18:Help is on the way

Chapter 18: Help is on the way

It was getting dark and the rain began to pour down heavily as Eva stared out her balcony window with worry. She sat beside the window waiting for the others to come back safely but mostly Tala.

"You okay?" asked Matilda worried

"I can't really say" Eva replied unsure

"I'm sure there fine, especially Tyson?" said Hilary ironically, joining the conversation

Eva gave a reassuring smile but gave out a sigh of worry and returned her attention to the window again. Hilary and Matilda looked at each other puzzled until Hilary realized what she was thinking about….Tala!

"Tala!" Hilary shouted out the answer without realizing

Both Eva and Matilda looked at her wondering the exact same question

"What about Tala?" Matilda asked first

"Now I get it! Urgh, it's been so obvious from the start! You and Tala both have feelings for each other but you've both been trained to show no emotions and that neither of you can show each other how you truly feel about each other!" Hilary explained and inhaled air to catch her breath back

"Well I knew Tala liked her but I didn't realize Eva likes him too. Oh that's so cute, how come none of you has said anything to each other yet?" asked Matilda surprised

"Let's just say he's already expressed how he felt about me…" said Eva

"How?" asked Hilary unsure

"He kissed me" Eva explained

"When was this? Wait on the lips! Was he good" asked Matilda eagerly waiting for the answers

"Well….."

* * *

Repeatedly punched both Jack and Tala had equal amounts of punches and bruises received from each other, on vary places. Jack ran to Tala just about to tackle him to the ground but Tala grabbed him by the waist and threw him over.

Jack slammed into a rocky wall on his back and could hear a few bones crack and was severely hurt but wasn't weak enough to pull out his gun at him, he shot Tala in the left torso causing him to fall back and hit the ground where he bleeds heavily, Tala clutched onto his bleeding area and tried to stop the blood escaping his body, he looked up to find Jack standing above him looking badly beaten with a grim smile on his evil face.

Tala tried to move but was interrupted by the pain reducing him to retreat as slow as a turtle (no offence) Jack pointed the gun at his face with his finger to the trigger ready to shoot and his other hand gripping onto his jacket collar to make sure that there was no chance of him going anywhere!

"Any last words before I send you to hell?" Jack asked ironically

Tala look at gave him with a quick glance then back at the gun which was now closer to his forehead, all he could think about now was that some way of saving himself before it's too late! But also all the things rushing through his head like how he regretted doing such things and how much he loved Eva, how reliable his friends were and other things.

"Yeah I've got something to say to you!" said a familiar voice

Jack looked up to the girl from earlier on pulled the trigger on him, aiming for his arm! He slipped on the muddy ground with his face in first but wiped the muck from his face to see who she was.

"How do you like that?" said the girl waving the gun at him

Jack growled and shot her in the leg but missed because she ran towards him trying to hold his arms up so that he would not aim at her or Tala, so instead he was reduced to using violence and kicking her in the stomach really hard!

She showed little signs of weakness but was still holding on until he did a low kick to trip her over, now the tables were turn, Jack grabbed her gun as well and aimed each one at the two injured people.

"Don't you get it already? I can get away with everything, especially murder" said Jack slyly with a grim look on his face

Suddenly he was interrupted again by a flash of light from behind that attacked him with full force! The light was actually Versgid who didn't seem happy at all! Jack was stunned yet confused to see Daz's bitbeast standing in front of him. At first he thought he was there to help Jack but he got the hint after he tried to attack him. The beast roared with anger as the ground beneath them shakes and uses a strong attack on Jack that the lights went so bright it blinded them all, although it quickly passed in a matter of seconds.

Tala opened his eyes to find Jack lying unconsciously and Ashleigh looking completely shock at what she just seen with her mouth wide open looking like it was about to drop off. But Tala looked back at the bitbeast who approached him as his form changed into Daz!

Daz gave a smile and nodded before he cast something on Tala knocking him unconscious before Ashleigh ran over to him to check if he was alright before calling for help.


	19. Chapter 19:Switch!

Chapter 19: Switch!

Tala lay unconscious on the hospital bed but awoke as he felt something wake him up, something of some kind thumped him lightly on the forehead,it was Daz only he wasn't in a proper form, with a surronding of bright, light blue glowing around him creating a weird aura. He sat on Tala's bedside but there was no actual weight pushing the duvet down!

Tala's brain began functioning properly again as he realized he's a ghost! He gave out a little gasp, taken back a bit; he tried to talk but doesn't know where to start except

"Daz?"

"Yes I know I'm dead blah blah and whatever but I have to tell you something, so listen carefully" said Daz

Tala sat up straight and listened

"I know you and I don't get along but I only saved you because Eva told me to okay but in return you have to do me a favour! Take good care of Eva for me otherwise you'll regret it!" said Daz in a serious tone

"Hmp! Do you really think that I'll do that to someone close to me?" replied Tala

"You know what I meant, besides there's nothing more I can do to help her and I don't want her to go through life alone she needs as someone to be there for her! Take care of her for me and watch yourself okay?" said Daz

Tala nodded in agreement

"By the way, if you truly cared for her then you would let her know how you feel wouldn't you rather than bottle up your emotions" said Daz before disappearing

Tala was about to ask him something before he disappeared but it was too late he was gone. He thought about it carefully of what he just said and wondered, how exactly is he gonna tell her and when?

* * *

"Is he alright Dr?" asked Eva worriedly 

"He'll be fine but we will need him to stay overnight for some scans and checks for anything we might have missed" replied the Dr calmly

"Okay then, thank you Dr" replied Eva felt at eased

The Dr excused himself to see another patient as he left Eva standing in the corridor beside Ashleigh

"See no need to worry, come on my dad will take ye home" said Ashleigh reassuring Eva's faith, she escorted her to the vehicle waiting outside, but before she stepped into the large vehicle she looked at the hospital and felt a smile curling up on her lips, knowing that someone or something out there was looking after her and she felt thankful for that.

* * *

"How ya feelin?" asked Spencer with concern 

"Quite alright really, where's Eva?" asked Tala

"Hm, oh yeah she left with that Ashleigh girl, they've gone back to the hotel" answered Bryan

Kai looked at Tala from his angle where he leaned against the wall with his eyes to the floor and arms crossed, he listened to their conversation before changing the subject to the battle plan.

"So Tala what are we going to do about tomorrow?" Kai asked

"Hm you think by now the sourpuss would care beside himself?" said Bryan pointing out the fact

"He's right though, which is why I'm leaving Kai in charge and don't argue with me" said Tala who was looking at the temporary captain for tommorrow

Kai however didn't need to ask why he was doing this as he could read Tala's face like a book since they first met. But he didn't argue as he can understand Tala's desicion.

* * *

Nearly close now to the end will tell her how he feels and how will he do it?Thanx for being patient with me 


	20. Chapter 20:I want to be with you

Chapter 20: I want to be with you!

The match was astonishing both bladers put all their effort and skills into the final battle but only one winner survived the match and that winner was…

"Eva! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls we have our winners for the Beyblade national tag team 2007 tournament is the Blitzkriegboys! So make noise for the champions!" announced the jazzman excitingly screaming down the microphone

The winning team stood proudly in front of the audience, just like they would imagine the crowd goes wild, they have that victorious feeling which feels so good, paparazzi goes crazy and the medals and good words are given out about each players "So anything you guys would like to say?" asked the jazzman

They all looked at each other waiting for someone to say something but eventually Spencer spoke

"Um, well really we couldn't have done it without Eva this year! So thanks!" giving her a pat on the shoulder, she returned his gesture with a smile

"But we also can't forget the captain of the team" Bryan added in

The crowds which were mostly filled with girls cheered as he mentioned Tala.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Just as they we're leaving the building through a private way where no fan or paparazzi can see them Tyson and the other bladers greeted them with a handshake to show their sportsmanship

"Hey just to show there's no hard feelings we decided to throw a celebration in your victory American style ye!" asked Michael with pride

"I don't see why not" agreed Spencer

"Great be at my place at 6pm tonight, see ya then" said Michael

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Later on that same evening Eva sat on her bedside looking at the dress hanging on her wardrobe, she stared at the formal black dress with difficulties choosing whether she should go to the celebration party or not. She could already imagine it, there were some parts quite depressing some happy.

All the things that has happened to her since this tournament started she thinks to herself

_What's the point?_

At that moment something cold rises in her pocket as she notices her bitbeast trying to tell her something

_Although it's hard to believe Daz would've wanted you to go rather then stay behind and wonder the possibilities of what could've happened._

Eva got up and stared outside her window, as she notices her depressed reflection in the glass, she sighs and stares out into the distance thinking although her bitbeast is right though she feels that there are just some things you just can't agree with, but you trust your instincts rather then your head.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

"So where's Eva? Still in her room doing her girl things?" teased Bryan

"She's not coming apparently" said Kai adjusting his shirts buttons

"What! Why?" Tala demanded to know

"Why don't you ask her now?" Kai whispered to Tala noticing Eva slowing walking down the stairs

Eva looked at them all wearing their "Club clothes"(Shirt and trousers) knowing what they were waiting for as she stands at the last step and looks at them speaking emotionless

"I'm sorry to say but I'm not coming because frankly if you knew what I'm going through now you would understand"

With that she went out with Daz's motorbike keys, keeping her eyes glued to the floor not even glancing over her shoulder to see there expressions, not even the captain she cares for.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

"What is it that time of the month already?" Bryan mocked

Everyone turned to him with serious expressions explaining the situation that she is going through.

"Tala maybe you should go after her" Spencer hinted

Tala looked at Spencer for a second then grabbed the keys to the extra bike and took off without a word.

"Go get her!" said Spencer showing his support as Bryan and Kai wished the same for their friend

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Eva leaned on the railings watching the midnight sky fall into a burgundy darkness sprinkled with the stars. She reminds herself of her most treasured memories, her family, friends, her happiest moments and some leading to her worst but there was particular person on her mind…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Although he didn't know what he was doing all he knew was that she would be by the bridge, he approached the bridge as he saw her leaning on the railings staring into the distance, he took his helmet off immediately and walked to her from behind he heard her whispered his name.

"Tala" she whispered and as if he heard her calling his name he puts his hand on her shoulder and whispers in her ear

"I'm here for you" she turns quickly finding herself facing Tala, as he stood closer to her with his hands slowly wrapping around her fingers. Trying her best to reduce her blushing she looks away to stop it and said

"You always would be, but why now?" Eva asked

"We both know why" Tala replied

Eva looked at him again as they both felt gazed into each others eyes they looked closer and felt their lips touching, they stood like that for a few seconds until Eva released herself slowly away from his soft lips, she smiled at him as she felt his hand cupping her cheek with his other hand behind her back she melted in his arm as she moves her hands slowly up his chest making it's way to the nape of the neck to find themselves kissing again but softer and tender. Both of them find themselves with the same expressions

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Eva asked

"To be with you forever, is what I've always wanted" replied Tala embracing her in his arms and a long kiss on the lips as she returned the favour.

All those worries she was thinking of was gone with a simple kiss helping her forget living in the past and focused on the presence because now that she and Tala are together she'll never be alone again.

The night sky shimmered with the moon and stars shinning on them although amongst the sky were the presence of the people they both cared for very dearly watching over them with joy. But it wasn't only them as the girls along with Ashley was watching them from a distance reporting other bladers of the status who were in "The party" watched them on the screen as they all wolf whistle or jumped for joy and raised their glasses

"To Tala and Eva may they be together forever!" announced Tyson

"To Tala and Eva" everyone agreed raising their glass high in the air

The End

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Thank you all for being patient with me and yes it is the end unfortunately...or is it?

:D

Hoped you all enjoyed and remember to comment or review or leave a message on my homepage thanx you all


End file.
